


155 Words: Glam

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-29
Updated: 1999-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and May.





	155 Words: Glam

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

150-odd Words: Glam by Dasha

Those 155 word stories are sweeping the nation! Here is my Scullyslash version. I'm planning on a couple more, since they are a fun break from the long story I'm in the middle of.  
Oh and I know it's less than 155 words. <g>  
Dasha  


* * *

150-odd Words: Glam

This is for PD.

Her head throbbed with techno, two shots of tequila and the sensation of May's lips pressing against her own.

Scully pulled away. "You taste amazing. What is it?"

May smiled. "It's my lipstick. It's called Viva Glam."

"I want more."

She pulled her lover into the darkest corner of the club, beyond the flashing strobe lights. Scully's hand slipped under the black silk of May's skirt, encountering satin skin. "You have no panties on," she whispered in her ear.

"My treat," May said, almond eyes flashing.

That night, as women danced before them, Scully taught May the true meaning of the French expression "La petite morte". May died for a moment in Scully's arms and Scully brought her back to life with a kiss, tasting the spice of her lipstick.

Viva Glam.

The end.


End file.
